


Sprace watches Disney movies

by RavenclawRiter



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Race is crying over Disney movies, Spot doesnt cry, There was no proofreading involved In this, They also watch Pixar, They went to chipotle then this happened, This is pure fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but really he does, theyre watching frozen, this is in the same universe as Mortem Domus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawRiter/pseuds/RavenclawRiter
Summary: Exactly what the title says. E x a c t l y.





	Sprace watches Disney movies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is in the same universe as Mortem Domus, and ifs freaking adorable.
> 
> Also I wrote this during English so idk how this turned out...

Spot looked down and almost snorted. Race was completely covered in blankets, laying on the floor, and facing the TV. You honestly couldn’t even tell if he was awake at this point. 

 

The pair had gone on a late afternoon lunch/dinner date at Chipotle, then walked back to Spots apartment. They had apparently lost track of time, and it was now 1:50 in the morning.

 

They were on their fourth Disney movie, per Races request, and Spot was pretty sure that Race was asleep.

 

Spot lightly kicked Races shoulder, “Race, you still up?”.

 

The blanket burrito dramatically flopped over, and Spot could see that Races entire face, including his eyes, was bright red. Almost like he had been crying.

 

“What the fuck do you want bitch?” Race muttered, wiping at his eyes and sniffling.

 

Spot grinned, “Were you… crying?”

 

Race sniffed again, “no…” 

 

“Yes you were.” 

 

Race groaned, “Ok fine I was, but like, honestly just imagine how Anna must feel, like her only sister just basically lives in her room and both of her parents are dead and she can’t leave the castle and, like if I was in her position I would just feel so alone and like nobody loved me but she still manages to be this happy, bubbly person…” He trailed off as he started crying again.

 

Spot sighed and slid off the couch. “I can’t believe that you’re crying over a Disney movie.” He mutttered, pulling Race into a hug.

 

Race continued crying. “But it’s so sad…” he muttered as he calmed down, “how are you not crying?”

 

“I guess I’m just a terrible person.” Spot whispered.

 

“No you’re not.” Race whispered back. Then he sat bolt upright. 

 

“Oh my god, what?” Spot asked, startled.

 

Race turned around and smirked, “I know what we’re watching next!” He sang tauntingly.

 

Spot shook his head, “Oh no.”

 

Two hours later they were watching UP, and Spot was sobbing just as hard as Race.

 

“They. Deserved. A. Fairytale. Ending. But NOOOOOOOOOOOO.” Race yelled, punctuating each word.

 

“Fuck You Pixar.” Spot yelled in between sobs.

 

“I just want them to have a fairytale ending, and I just want a fairytale ending but still. Pixar is a bitch.” Race muttered under his breath, probably not intending for Spot to hear, but he did.

 

Spot smiled and watched the movie, making plans to go buy a ring the very next day.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> U w u


End file.
